The Miko
by Hibiki12
Summary: Finally, Link joker being defeat by Aichi and Kai return to normal. Everyone thought everything is over but this is only the beginning. Void is coming back and his target is Aichi. Read more here .
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic ^^ In this story, Kourin, Rekka and Suiko didn't lose her memories. So let's start the story~

After Aichi defeat Link Joker, finally there is peace but it wasn't over.

 **At Miyaji Academy**

Aichi POV

"Aichi, You are going to card capital today?" Naoki ask

"Ok, Let's go" I replied "What about the others?"

"They said they will go later"

"Ok"

When Aichi and Naoki on the way to card capital. There was a man looking at them but they didn't noticed. The man said " I found you, miko" with satisfied smile and quickly disappear (A/N: Miko is shrine maiden)

* * *

 **At card capital**

"Hello everyone" I said with bright smile

"Hello" Everyone said

"Aichi , fight me" Kai said

'Sure"

And we proceed to standing table

"Stand up, vanguard"

"Stand up the vanguard"

~After sometime~

The last damage fall in Kai damage

"I lost" Kai said

"But if I didn't get that heal trigger, I will be in bad position" I said

Kai nodded

"Everyone, I have an idea" Miwa said

All looked at Miwa

"Why don't we all go to karaoke?" Miwa asked

"Karaoke?" Misaki said

Miwa nodded

"Why?" Kamui said

"We should relaxed for once , you know.. " Miwa sighed

"Aichi, you want to go, Right? Miwa asked with hopeful eye

"Umm…"

"Please"

Because Aichi is really kind heart girl so she agreed

"Yes, If you guys didn't want to come, it's okay. I can go with Aichi alone"

"I will go" Everyone said with harmony except Kai

Miwa laughed so loud

"Kai, Do you want to go?" Miwa asked

"No way, I will go"

"Ohh…"

Then Miwa whispered something to Kai and the result he got hit on the head by Kai. Sweat dropped

"Fine, I will go" Kai said with little blush in his face

Miwa noticed the blush

"Are you blushing , Kai?" Miwa ask with smirked smile

"No.." Kai said

"So when are we going?" I asked

"Now" Miwa said

"Ehhhhh" Everyone shouted

And they go to Karaoke, leaving Shin alone. Poor shin…..

"So here we are" Miwa said

Everyone look at the karaoke place with full amazed face except Kai and Miwa who smirked

"Umm…Miwa-kun. Are you sure?" I ask

"Sure. This is my dad that own this karaoke" Miwa said

"Ahhh…" Everyone said

So they enter the karaoke place and they go to the VIP room. When they enter, they full of amazed face because the room is so pretty.

"Wow" Everyone said

"Come on, we going here to sing not to stand up with amazement"

After some time, All of them already singing except for Aichi. Kai was being forced to sing by Miwa.

"Now the one that singing will be Aichi" Miwa said

I am suprised

"Ehhhh….But Miwa-kun, I cannot sing" Aichi said with a little blush in her cheek

"Come on , everyone already sing, you know "Miwa said

"But.."

"Just do it, Aichi" Naoki said

"Yup" Miwa said

"Ok.."

When Aichi is singing, Everyone froze in the spot except Kai who has nosebleed and he quickly wiped it but Miwa noticed. Aichi voice is so gentle, pure and beautiful. When Aichi finished singing, everyone still froze

"Umm… Did my voice is too terrible?" I ask

"No" Everyone said

"It's the reversal you know" Miwa said

"Aichi onee-san, we don't know you can sing so well" Kamui said

"Your voice is so beautiful" Misaki nodded

I blushed

"Thank you" I said and sit beside Kai

"Sorry our dear costumers, but your time is already over" A voice said

"It's already the time" Misaki said

"Then let's go home" Kai said

And they went to their own house

* * *

 **The next morning**

"Aichi , wake up or you will be late" Emi yell

That's when Emi realized that Aichi temperature is really high and having trouble for breathing

"Mom" Emi said

"Yes, Emi?" Shizuka ask

"Aichi is sick, mom"

"Ehhhhh"

Shizuka run to upstairs and check Aichi

"She really sick. Maybe she cannot go to school, today"

Emi nodded

"Don't worry, Emi. I will take care of Aichi so you should go to school now"

"Ok ,mom"

Emi went to school and met Mai on the way and told Mai about Aichi condition. Meanwhile At Aichi house ,Aichi just wake up and tried to stand up but cannot. Shizuka said to Aichi just to rest and Aichi nodded

At Miyaji academy

Naoki POV

"Good morning" I said

"Morning" Kourin and Shingo said

I looked around and noticed Aichi didn't come

"Where is Aichi?" I ask

"I don't know" Kourin said

We all are worried about Aichi and after school, they went to card capital and hoped that Aichi is there.

* * *

 **At Card Capital**

Normal POV

"Hello" Shin said

"Hello" They said

"Ehh..where is Aichi?" Shin asked

Everyone attention look at them

"Aichi didn't come to school today" Naoki said

"Ahhh…"

That's when four people enter the shop and look around

"Who are you guys?" Naoki ask

The four people look at Naoki and introduced them selves

"My name is Olivier Gaillard" Gaillard said

"My name is Raul sera" Sera said

"Philippe Neve" Neve said

"My name Is Ratie Curti . Nice to meet you" Ratie said with cheerful face

"So what are you doing here?" Kai ask

"We are here to do our mission" Gaillard said

"Mission?" Kourin said

They nodded

"We are the Quatre Knights and we are here by the order of Takuto-san to protect someone" Sera said

"Quarter knights" Kamui said with confused face

"It's Quatre knights" Misaki said

"Takuto? Is he alive?" Kourin exclaimed

Sera nodded

"He is still recovering in Cray" Sera said

"Protect who?" Miwa asked

"Sendou Aichi" They said

Everyone shocked

"Why?" Naoki asked

"Yea, Why sendou-kun?" Shingo asked

"We will explained it later but where is Aichi-san?" Gailard asked

"She didn't come to school today and didn't come here so we don't know where she is" Kourin said

The four panic

"What!" They shouted

"Why are you guys so panic about?" Miwa asked

"The enemy is after her, you know" Neve said

Everyone shocked

"Ehhhh!" They shouted

"Then we should go to Aichi house right now" Miwa said

Everyone nodded and run to Aichi House

* * *

 **At Aichi House**

Aichi has her hands and legs tied up and a cloth covered her mouth. Aichi struggle to break up as the figure that stood beside her get closer to her

"Don't waste your energy. You cannot break that. Just give up"

Aichi struggle more and a needle was jabbed into her neck and Aichi vision become blur and she fainted. The person pick up Aichi and when the person want to leave.,suddenly the door open. It was Kai and the others

"Who are you?"Kamui ask

Then they noticed Aichi in his hand

"Release her now" Kai said

"No way" The person said

"You!" Misaki said

Suddenly the people was hit by blue flames and they look at Percival

"Release her now" Percival said

"Cih.. The guardian are already arrived" The person said and disappear

When the people gone, they rush to where Aichi is and noticed that Aichi is sick and they take care of Aichi. After they take care of Aichi, they sit at the living room and discussed something

"Who was that person?" Miwa asked

"Yea" Kamui said

"He almost kidnapped Aichi back there" Misaki said

"What the heck is going on?"Naoki asked

"Do you want to know?" A voice said

They look behind to see Percival

"I ask do you want to know " Percival said

"Yes, we want to know" Kai said

"Ok, I will explained from beginning"

~Flashback ~

" _You four, I want you to go to earth and protect Sendou Aichi" Takuto said_

" _Sendou Aichi-san, The one that win VF circuit and beat Link Joker?!" Gailard said with shocked face_

" _Huh..I forgot that you are her big fans" Neve said_

" _I'm not" Percival said_

" _But why you keep her poster and look at that poster everyday?" Ratie said and laugh_

" _R-Ratie" Percival said_

 _Sera decided to ignored them_

" _Sure , but why?" Sera asked_

" _The enemy of Cray, Void, is trying to captured her and use her power to full use. Her power is too powerful even thought she didn't know about it."_

" _Exactly who is she?" Neve asked_

" _She is the reincarnation of miko in Cray elemental temple . Cray elemental is the legendary clan and the leader of them ,Messiah, is the one that created the Cray" Takuto explained_

 _The four of them shocked_

" _In the past, she sacrificed herself to seal Void away and Messiah used his power to make her reincarnated in earth"_

" _But how did you know?" Percival asked_

" _Messiah, himself the one that told me. Her power is more powerful than Messiah but she didn't use her power to do something evil and when she lost in Cray, Messiah came to her and invited her to come to Cray Elemental and then she became Miko there"_

" _So why didn't he go?" Ratie asked_

" _His body is weak, you know. But when she came there suddenly he became health again. Her power is many like example healing is one of them. Messiah guardian like to be with her especially the youngest one and Messiah say to me that he already send two of his guardian to protect her. Now hurry up and go. Maybe the enemies already after her. I will go after I finish recovering myself"_

 _They nodded and teleport to earth_

~Flashback end~

"So do you all understand now?" Percival ask

Everyone nodded

"So that's what happen" Misaki said

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"Isn't the answer is obvious? Of course we are going to protect Aichi one-san." Kamui said

"Of course. Aichi is the one that helping us now it's our turn to protect her" Naoki said

Everyone nodded except Gaillard

"But make sure you guys protect her in secret because she still don't know about anything" Gaillard said

"Okay" Misaki said

"Then, I will take my leave" Gaillard said

Gaillard exited the house. After that, They talked about a way to protect Aichi

In some place in darkness

"Void-sama ,I already find her but when I want to bring her , the guardian that send by takuto already there"

"OK, good work at finding her. Just wait a minute until I recover Link Joker. After that , we make our move, Luke"

"Yes, Void-sama" Luke said

* * *

 **At Aichi house**

Shizuka and Emi enter the house and explained that they have to go their relative house for one month but they can't bring Aichi because she is sick and have to go to school. So, Shizuka asked them to stay at her house and take care of Aichi. They agreed because they can protect Aichi more closer now, only Kourin that cannot because she is idol, so you know. After Shizuka and Emi left, they go back to their house to pack their things and go back to Aichi house.

"Kai, Can you check Aichi condition?" Misaki asked

"Sure" Kai said

Kai go to upstairs and check that Aichi is already wake up

"Kai-kun?"

"Aichi ,Are you already fine?"

Aichi nodded

"Thank you for taking care of me"

"Yea"

Kai told about the condition that they lived here for one month.

"So everyone stay here for one month" Aichi said

"Yes, except Kourin" Kai said

Kai put his forehead on Aichi forehead that made them to close and they blushed. Kai quickly pulled away

"Looks like your fever is gone" Kai said

"Um…"

Silent…

"Let's go down , Misaki and Miwa are cooking dinner so it should be done now"

Aichi nodded

They go down and find out that dinner already finished. They eat the dinner. Misaki is sleeping at Emi room. The boys are all sleep at the living room because the living room is big.

~At their dream~

"Where are we?" Naoki asked

"Dunno" Miwa said

"Hmph.." Kai said

"Hello" A voice said

They look behind to see a boy that has white eyes and blue hair

"Who are you?" Misaki said

"Excuse me for disturbing you and My name is Messiah" Messiah said

"Messiah?!" They exclaimed

"So why are you calling us here?" Misaki asked

"I want to give you something" Messiah said

A light shine so bright and they closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes ,they all shocked to see a ring on their finger

"Ring?" Shingo asked

"That rings can bring out your power. Use that to protect her and…" Messiah said

Messiah give something to Misaki

"That's for Aichi. Give it to her, Will you?"Messiah said

"Okay" Misaki said

"Thank you" Messiah smiled

"Wait a minute. I want to ask something" Miwa said, smirked

"What?" Messiah said

"You..like her?"

Messiah blushed

"W-What…T-That's not important now" Messiah exclaimed, Look away

Kai stared at Messiah with fierce aura

"You blushing, you know~" Miwa teased

"Shut up and protect her. Bye!" Messiah said

Messiah disappear and All of them wake up except Aichi. After Aichi wake up ,Misaki handed her the ring .They go to their school and at Miyaji academy in Aichi classroom, there were three transfer student .One is girl and the other two were boy

"Hello, my name is Hikari. Nice to meet you" Hikari said

"My name is Olivier Gaillard" Gaillard said

"My name is Hiroki . Nice to meet you" Hiroki said

' _Hikari and Hiroki? I have hear that name before and their face is familiar….'_ Aichi thought and shook her head _'Maybe it's only my feeling'_

' _Why he is doing here?'_ Kourin, Naoki and Shingo thought

"Hikari, your seat will be beside Sendou Aichi and Hiroki will be in front Sendou Aichi. For Gaillard your seat will be beside Kourin" Teacher said

"Yes" They replied

They go to the seat that being told by the teacher

After class

The class president talked to Hikari, Gaillard and Hiroki

"So what's club do you want to join?" The class president asked

The three of them look at Aichi

"Aichi, Let's go to vanguard club" Naoki said

"Um.." Aichi nodded

They leave the classroom

"I will join the cardfight vanguard club" They said in unison

"Okay, but if you want to be the member of cardfight club, you must beat the original member"

They nodded

"Their club is in physic room" The class president said

"Yes" Percival said

They go to physic room

"Excuse me" They said

"You are.." Misaki exclaimed, pointed at Percival

"You know him, Misaki-san?" Aichi asked

Misaki calmed down

"Maybe.."

"Ahh.."

"So why are you guys here?" Kourin asked

"We want to join the club" Hiroki said

'Sure, but defeat us first" Naoki asked

"Then, Percival vs Naoki, Hiroki vs Shingo and Kourin vs Hikari" Misaki said

"Okay"

After the fight

"I lost" Naoki said

"Me too" Shingo said

"The same" Kourin said

"Wow.. you guys are strong." Naoki said

"Welcome to the club" Aichi said

They smiled

"Thanks" They said

"Aichi, do you go to card capital, today?" Naoki said

"Maybe I will just go home for today. I'm tired" Aichi said

"Are you okay?" Naoki said

"I'm just a little tired" Aichi said , with her vision became little blur

"Maybe you should go home and rest" Misaki said

Aichi nodded and That's when her vision became so blurred

"Aichi" They exclaimed

After sometime

Aichi wake up to find that she is in her room

'What's just happen?' Aichi thought

She sit down in her bed and Kai enter the room

"Kai-kun" Aichi said weakly

"Are you okay?" Kai asked

"I'm fine, just a little bit dizzy"

"You should lay down. You still sick you know" Kai said

"Um…"

Silence…

"…"

"…"

"Umm…what happened here? I mean.." Aichi said

"You faint at school, Naoki and the other carried you back home.." Kai said

"Sorry for troubling you guys"

"It's okay.." Kai said, patted Aichi head

Aichi blushed

"Aichi.."

"Um?"

"H-how did you feel about me?" Kai stuttered

"E-Eh?" Aichi panic

* * *

That's end of the story. Look forward for the next chapter~wkwkwwkwkwk and i really hope you can review my story


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. This is the chapter 2. Thank you for the review TwT Now let's start the story

* * *

"H-How do you feel about me?" Kai stuttered

"E-Eh?" Aichi panic "Uhm…. I admitted that you are my idol and…"

"And?" Kai said with curious

"N-Nothing" Aichi said and looked away "How do you fell about me, Kai-kun?"

"Umm..I admitted you are the strongest cardfight I have ever seen" Aichi blushed at that statement

"Thanks" Aichi said

"You know, back then when I hurt you and I always regret that…But I always want to say this to you….I love you..i have love you since I gave you blaster blade and when I meet you at Card capital I felt really happy…" Kai said with tears on the corner of his eyes

"K-Kai-kun" Aichi cried and hug him

Kai surprised that Aichi is hugging him

"Don't apologize, Kai-kun. It's not your fault back then and I love you too" Kai shocked at that statement "You are the one that give me a hope to continue living when you give me Blaster Blade and you changed me to get stronger and Because of that, I have friends that I can rely on and It's all because of you" Aichi said

"Aichi…" Kai said and looked away

Aichi released the hug

"Kai-kun..look at me"

Kai look at Aichi

"Don't blame yourselves again. Okay?" Aichi said

"Ok"

Aichi smiled and feel something on her lip, it's was Kai's lip. Kai was kissing her full on the lips. Aichi's eyes widened in shocked .Kai released the kiss

"This is as an apology from me. You like it?" Kai asked with smirked

Aichi shyly nodded

When Kai want to kiss Aichi again, Miwa enter Aichi room, saw the situation and grinned

"Sorry for disturbing you guys. Just continue~" Miwa said,smirked

Miwa leave the room, leaving two people in awkward position

"Maybe I should let you rest, You still dizzy?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Serious?"

Aichi nodded

"I don't want you to fainted again, you know"

"Umm…"

"Now rest" Kai said and push her head to the pillow

"Mou.." Aichi pouted

' _That character is cute'_ Kai thought

"Have a nice sleep ,Okay?"

"Ok"

Kai leave the room and go to the living room to sleep

* * *

 **The next morning**

Aichi come down to eat her breakfast

"Hello, everyone" Aichi said, sit down in her chair

"Hello" Everyone said

They started to eat their breakfast

"Aichi" Miwa said

"Yes?" Aichi said

"So do you enjoy your kiss with Kai last night?~" Miwa asked with grinned

Everyone shocked except Kai who cough and Aichi who blushed red

"E-Eh..A-A…Umm" Aichi stuttered

"Kai, is that true?" Misaki asked

Kai stay silent

"Can we just go? We already late for school" Kai said

"This is more important than school" They said

"Fine.I kiss her yesterday. Satisfied?" Kai admitted

They blushed

"Y-You really kiss her yesterday…" Naoki said

"Aichi onee-san first kiss is with this jerk" Kamui said and collapsed

"S-Sendou-kun…." Shingo stuttered

"Umm..guys, we already late for school, you know.." Aichi sighed

"Then today we will skip school" Miwa said and laughed

Sweat dropped

"No way…I never skip school before and the teacher maybe angry, you know" Aichi panic

"Relax, Aichi. it's fine" Misaki said

"Okay"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Miyaji Academy**

' _Why are they not coming to school today'_ Kourin thought

Hikari, Gaillard and Hiroki approach Kourin

"Do you know why Aichi-san didn't come to school today?" Gaillard asked

"I don't know" Kourin said

"Okay" Gaillard said

Hikari, Gaillard and Hiroki leave to Aichi house

"What's wrong with them?" Kourin said

* * *

 **At Aichi's house**

The bell ringing

"I will open it" Aichi said

Aichi open the door to see a man holding a box and wearing a cap

"Excuse me. There is delivery" The man said

"Okay" Aichi said, took the box

"Now please sign this form, Sendou Aichi" The man smirked

"Okay.." Aichi confused "But How did you know my name?" Aichi asked

"Of course I know..You are my target after all"

"W-what?"

The man put a cloth on her nose as she struggle and Aichi fainted

"Mission complete" The man said

The man carried Aichi on his back and return to the car but stop by Hikari

"You aren't leaving with her" Hikari said

"Huh…She already on battle mode" Hiroki sighed

"Who are you guys?" Gaillard asked

"We are Messiah guardian , we are here to protect her not only because Messiah order but because she is our friend too" Hiroki smiled

"Look forward to work with you then" Gailard smirked

"Sure"

The man already being defeat by Hikari and disappear

"You guys! Help me carried her"

"Okay" Hiroki said

Hiroki and Gaillard go to Hikari side and Hiroki carry Aichi back to the house

"Aichi" Everyone exclaimed

"What's happened to her?" Kai asked

"Before you asked , can you take her to her room?" Hiroki asked

Hiroki handed Aichi to Kai and Kai took Aichi to her room. After awhile, Kai came down

"So what happened there?" Kai said

"She almost kidnapped back there.." Hiroki said

"What are you guys doing exactly?" Hikari said

They flinched

"By the way who are you two?" Misaki asked

"My name is Hiroki and she is Hikari. We are here by the order of Messiah to protect her"

"Okay.." Miwa said

Meanwhile At Aichi dream

"Who are you?" Aichi asked

"I am Ai, to be exactly I am you in the past"

"Me?"

She nodded

"Umm…Why are you here?" Aichi asked with curious face

"Did you know why the reason there is some people tried to kidnapped you?" Ai asked

Aichi shook her head

"It's because you hold tremendous power inside you" Ai asked

"ME?!" Aichi exclaimed

Ai nodded

"You are my reincarnation and I'm sorry for troubling you" Ai said and bow

"You don't need to bow like that" Aichi said

"Aichi, If you don't mind I suggest that you make contract"

"Contract" Aichi confused

Ai nodded

"With contract, you can use your power without losing control of your power" Ai said

"So how I do the contract?"

Ai blushed a little

"Just kiss the person that you want to make contracted with and said "I entrust you as my contract, but in the exchange you must vow to protect me and never betray me " and they will be a sign is your palm that signed your contract" Ai said

"Okay..but is the kiss necessary?" Aichi blushed

"Yea…" Ai said

"Okay.."

"The one that make contract with you will have a power the power to summon a sword and fire"

"Wow"

"You have someone in your mind, right?" Ai asked

"Umm.." Aichi nodded

"Okay. For now bye" Ai said

"Wait. Can I see you again?" Aichi asked

"Of course. I am you after all" Ai said before disappear

Aichi started to wake up and find out that Kai is sitting beside her and holding her hand

"K-Kai-kun" Aichi said, smiled a little

"A-Aichi" Kai said with relieved face " Are you already okay?"

"Um.." Aichi nodded

"I'm sorry" Kai said

"H-Huh?" Aichi confused

"I cannot protect you again" Kai said with regret voice

"It's okay…" Aichi asked

"No, it's not" Aichi confused "I'm vow to myself that I would protect you but…"

Kai look away from Aichi and Aichi look determined

"So do you want power to protect me?" Aichi asked

"Yea.." Kai said

Aichi stand up and pull Kai to stand up in front of her

"Aichi?" Kai confused

Aichi tiptoed her feet to kiss Kai on his lips .Kai shocked to find out that Aichi was kissing him but melted in the kiss and kissing back. Aichi released the kiss

"I entrust you as my contract, but in the exchange you must vow to protect me and never betray me. Do you want to be my contactor?"" Aichi said

"I do" Kai said with confused face

Suddenly in their palm there was a sign that appear and quickly disappear

"W-What is that, Aichi?"

"I make contract with you so I cannot lose control of my power and you will obtain power too"

"Me?"

"Um…If I'm not wrong you will have power to summon a sword and control fire"

"How did you know that?"

"The me in the past told me" Aichi said

"Ohh..now I finally have power to protect you" Kai said and patted Aichi head

Aichi blushed a little

"Maybe at summer break I will try my powers" Kai said

"When is summer break start?"

"Starting day after tomorrow"

"But where are we training?"

"Ah…That's already being discussed before"

~Flashback~

When Aichi is still unconscious

"I think we should train to find out what is our power" Misaki suggested

"I agree" Miwa said

"Me too" Kamui said

"But when?" Naoki asked

"Summer break is day after tomorrow remember…" Misaki said

"Oh…I forgot about that" Naoki said

"Of course you forgot… Delinquent like you will not remember anything" Shingo said

"What was that?! At least I'm not wearing granny glasses like someone" Naoki exclaimed

"What?!" Shingo said

"GRANNY GLASSES"

"DELINQUENT"

"GRANNY GLASSES"

"DELINQUENT"

"Shut up or you will make Aichi wake up" Misaki shouted with furious aura

"Huh" they looked away from each other

Sweat dropped

"So where are we training?" Kai asked

"Why not at our place~?" Hikari said

"Sure" Hiroki said

"But if you want to" Hikari said

"Okay" Everyone said

"I will check on Aichi" Kai said

Kai head to upstairs and open Aichi room to see Aichi is still sleeping

"Aichi…" Kai said with regret face

Kai hold her hand after that

~Flashback end~

"Oh…" Aichi said

"I will practice so I can protect you"

"Um.." Aichi said and smiled

Kai leaned down to kiss Aichi and this time Aichi is kissing back. Kai released the kiss and Aichi slightly disappointed.

"You sound like disappointed " Kai giggled

"I'm not" Aichi pouted

They laughed after that

* * *

 **The day after tomorrow**

They all gathered at the park

"Are you ready to go?" Hiroki said

"Go where?!" A voice said

They look behind to see Ren,Asaka,Tetsu and Kyou surprisingly

"Oi! Ren, fight with me" Kyou shouted

"Suzugamori Ren" Misaki said

"Hello! Mi-saki and everyone"

"Misaki"

"What are you doing here,Ren?" Kai sighed

"I'm bored so I asked them to go to park with me and found out that you guys are here"

"Ren.." Testsu said

"R-Ren-sama"

"So what are you doing here and who are they?" Ren asked and pointed at Hikari, Hiroki, Gaillard, Neve, Ratie and Sera

"My name is Hiroki"

"My name is Hikari"

"Neve"

"Mine is Ratie Curti"

"Sera"

"Gailard"

"Hello there~ My name is Suzugamori Ren, she is Asaka Narumi and He is Tetsu and He….i forgot" Ren said

"OOIII….You" Kyou said with angry face

Sweat dropped

"Can he be not dense for once?" Misaki sighed

"Who is dense?" Ren said

Everyone sighed

"Can we go now?" Hiroki said

"Where?" Ren said

"If you want to go with us it's okay, so hurry up and decided"

"But.." Naoki asked

"At least he can use his psyqualia to check his power" Hiroki said "So what is your answer?"

"Sure, we will ?"

"Fine" Tetsu said

"I will follow Ren-sama" Asaka said

"Then we will go now" Hikari said

"Okay" Aichi said

"Let's go then"

"Go where?" A voice said

They look behind to see team SIT and Dreadnought

"Not again…" Hiroki said

"Can we just go?" Hikari pouted

"Where?" Chris asked

"SOMEWHERE" Hikari shouted

"I'm tired now..If you want come with us just go already" Hiroki said

"You look tired" Naoki said

"Huh…" Hikari and Hiroki sighed

"Sure, we will go" Leon said

"Okay..We will go now" Hiroki said

They teleport to somewhere

"Wow..where is this?" Naoki exclaimed

"It's pretty" Aichi said

"This is our palace" Hikari said

"Your training will be started tomorrow.I will discussed with them for a while" Hiroki said

He pointed at AL4, SIT and Dreadnought

"Sure" They said

They leave

"I will lead you to your room"

Misaki and Ratie in one room. Miwa with Kai. Naoki,Kamui and Shingo in one room and Aichi have her own room. Team SIT in one room. Ren,Tetsu and Leon one room. Asaka, Jillian and Sharlene one room. Gailard, Neve and Sera one room

"Wow…my room is good" Aichi amazed

She noticed there is a miko dress in her room

"Wow, A miko dress. It's look beautiful.. Maybe I will tried it"

Aichi tried the miko dress and it fit perfectly for her. She go outside to see a garden that full of flowers and there is fountain in the middle and she sit in the corner of the fountain.

'This place is familiar for me…Maybe I'm in the past was here before' Aichi thought and smiled

She started singing (A/N: The song is Kokia Hikari no naka in the light .)

 _"nee anata wa watashi no te o tori tomo ni ayumou to itta_

 _hitori sugoshita kodoku na toki yatto owari wo tsugeru no"_ She singing

"Who is singing?" Miwa asked

"Dunno" Kai said

"Let's go check~" he dragged Kai along

"This voice…" Misaki said

"It's beautiful" Ratie said

They went to the source of the voice

 _"watashi wa ima anata ni deatte ikiru yorokobi wo shitta_  
 _kakegaenonai tada hitori no tame ni ikiteyuku"_

"Songs?" Shingo said

"It's beautiful" Kamui said

"Let's go check" Naoki said

They rushed to the source of the voice

 _"shinjitai no eranda kono michi kewashikutemo tadashikatta to"_

"Songs?" Sera said

"It's peaceful"

"Let's go there"

They nodded and leave

 _"aisuru hito to onaji jikan wo kizandeyuku no"_

"So you understand now?" Hiroki said

"Yea.." They said

Suddenly there was a singing voice

"Wow..the voice is beautiful" Ren said

"I agree" Leon said

"Um.."

"This voice is ….." Hiroki said

"Let's go check" Leon asked

They went to source of the voices

 _"hitosuji no hikari ga sashikomu konna hi ga otozureru nante..."_

They all arrived at Garden to see Aichi sit on the corner of the fountains and wear Miko dress. The boys all blushed especially Kai

"Wow" They whispered

"She is so beautiful…." Ren said

"And her voice too" Leon said

They nodded

'She look exactly as she in the past' Hikari and Hiroki thought

 _"mirai wa ima kibou no hikari de watashi ni te o sashidashiteiru no_  
 _anata to nara aruiteyukeru koto wo shitteiru_

 _shinjitai no eranda kono michi kewashikutemo tadashikatta to"_

Kai was having nose bleed to see how beautiful Aichi now and her singing made him somehow peaceful. He quickly wiped off the nosebleed, but Miwa and Ren noticed it. They grinned

 _"aisuru hito to onaji jikan wo kizandeyuku no"_  
 _"kakegaenonai tada hitori no tame ni ikiteyuku no"_

Aichi finished singing and hear sounds of clapping. She look behind to see everyone clapping their hands

"E-Everyone" Aichi exclaimed

"Nice song, Aichi" Misaki said

"And what are you wearing?" Miwa asked

Aichi stand up

"This is a miko dress. I found it in my room"

She turned around

"How do I look?" Aichi asked

"Great" They said

"Hehee.." Aichi said

"You should wear that often, you know. Someone just got nosebleed because of that" Miwa teased

"Who?" Aichi asked

"It's …" Miwa said but being cut by Kai

"Anyway what are you doing?" Kai asked

"I'm just bored…" Aichi said

"Ohhh…."

* * *

 **Tomorrow morning**

They started their training in one room that so big

"Aichi, you still wearing that clothes?" Kai asked

Aichi nodded

"Now you should find out your power on your own, so bye" Hiroki said

"Good luck~" Hikari said

They leave the room

"How we found out about our powers?" Miwa asked

"I already known mine" Kai said

"How?" Naoki asked

"None of your business" Kai said

"Still jerk as always" Kamui said

"I will just watch you guys" Kai said

"Me too" Aichi said

"You guys already known your power, Right?" Miwa said pointed at Team Quatre knights

They nodded

"Then if you allowed us , we will leave now.." Gaillard said

"Okay" Miwa said

They teleport to somewhere alse

"What is your powers?" Leon asked

"I can summoned a sword and controlled fire" Kai said

"Mine is many, I think" Aichi said

"Ohhh…"

And they started to found out about their powers

Misaki power is to control thunder

Kamui power is to control water

Naoki power is control fire

Shingo power is control ice

Miwa power is summoned swords

Team SIT,AL4,and dreadnought powers is still unknown except the psyqualia users. Psyqualia users power are control winds and maybe there are more …

Accidently Naoki step on Shingo foot

"Ouch" Shingo said

"Ohh..sorry" Naoki said

"Watch your feet you delinquent?!" Shingo exclaimed

"What was that, granny glasses?" Naoki said

"You?!" Shingo said

"I said I'm sorry, didn't I?"

"You delinquent" Shingo said

"Granny glasses?!" Naoki exclaimed

They started fighting using their powers….The room is cold and hot at the same time

"It's looks like fun, I will join too~" Ren said and joined them

"Ren…" Kai and Tetsu sighed

"R-Ren-sama" Asaka said

Their attacked hit Misaki, Miwa, Kai, Kamui and Kyou

"Watch it" They said

"Shut up" Naoki and Shingo said

"What was that?!" They said

They went to fight them

"No way…even Kai-kun is fighting" Aichi sighed

"Just let them be" Leon said

"That's right" Jillian and Sharlene said

"But this isn't our place you know…" Aichi said

"This is a problem" Chris said

"Yea" Lee and Ali said

"Guys…please stop" Aichi said

"Shut up" They said

Aichi is angry and surrounded by furious aura. The one that didn't fight fliched

"What did you say?" Aichi said with fierce aura

"I said Shut up" Naoki said

Suddenly The one that fighting is surrounded by chain

"W-What is this?" Naoki asked

"Chained?!" Misaki said

They turned behind to see Aichi angry with fierce aura

"Stop fighting… Or I will make you cannot walk for one weeks.. This is not our place so known your place .. Understand?" Aichi said with dark aura

"Y-Yes" They said

' _Scary…'_ Everyone thought

Aichi back to normal

"Why are you guys always fighting?!" Aichi sighed

"Sorry…but Can you released us now?" Naoki asked

"Sure" Aichi said as she released the chain

Ren approached Aichi

"Aichi-kun, can you teach me how do you do that?" Ren asked

"No" Aichi said

"Why?" Ren whined

"You will use it for your own fun.." Aichi sighed

"Eh?!" Ren pouted

"Huh…" Aichi sighed

"Please Aichi-kun" Ren begged

A tiny tick mark appearing on her head

"No.." Aichi said

"Come on" Ren said

Suddenly Ren is surrounded by chains but this time there is fire on the chain

"IT'S HOT" Ren shouted

"Learn it yourselves" Aichi said as she back to her room

"Wait, Aichi-kun…released the chain" Ren said

Aichi looked behind

"Just think that as your punishment, Ren-san" Aichi smirked

 _'Scary'_ Everyone thought

"Serves you right Ren" Kyou laughed

Aichi went into her room and closed the door

"Lesson learned….Never make Aichi angry again.." Misaki said

They nodded

"Help me" Ren cried

"R-Ren-sama" Asaka said

Asaka tried to release the chained but in the end her hands is burned a little

"Oww…." Asaka exclaimed as she touch her hands

"Are you okay, Asaka?" Tetsu asked

"Umm.. just a little hurt" Asaka said

Kai standing in front of Aichi room and knocked the door

"Aichi..You should released Ren now you know…" Kai said

Silent….

"Aichi?!" Kai confused because there is no answer from inside

"Is she okay?" Misaki asked

"I don't know….She didn't reply" Kai said

"I think we should check on Aichi onee-san" Kamui said

"Yea.." Kai nodded

Kai opened the door and shocked to see Aichi laying down on the floor.

"Aichi" Kai exclaimed

"What happened?" Misaki exclaimed

They enter the room

"Aichi?!" They exclaimed

Kai carried Aichi to her bed

"What happened, Kai?" Naoki asked

"I dunno..I enter the room and found that Aichi already laying down on the floor…" Kai said

"Help me" Ren cried

"Huh…." They sighed

Suddenly Aichi wake up and stand up

"Aichi?!" Kai confused

Aichi eyes is surrounded by psyqualia but the color isn't blue instead it was rainbow and there was some stars in her eyes. Everyone noticed it and shocked

"Who are you?" Kai asked

"My name is Ai and I'm her in the past" Ai said

"W-What?" Everyone shocked

"W-What are you doing out here?" Naoki asked

"I'm here because I'm worried about her.." Ai said

"Worried?!" Misaki asked

"Of course I'm worried because of you guys"

Ai pointed them

"Us?" Miwa confused

"Of course. Some of you like to fighting at each other.. Some of you are dense and many more…Huh…"Ai sighed

Sweat dropped

"Sorry.." They said

"You guys don't have to apologize… She accept you guys as her mates"

"Mates?!" Shingo said

"Yes… She accept you guys as her friend and she trusted you guys so much… So don't disappointed her…" Ai said

"Aichi…" They said

"By the way she make contract with who?" Ai asked

"Contract?" They asked except Kai

Kai raised his hand

"It's me" Kai said

"Kai?!" Miwa confused

"So it's you…" Ai said, stared at Kai

"W-What?" Kai feel a little uncomfortable

"Nothing…" Ai said

"Hello…we need explanation here" Miwa sighed

"Should I explained to you?" Ai sighed

"Yes.." They said

Ai explained everything to them

"Understand?" Ai asked

"Yes" They said

"Anoo…Can you released the chain?" Ren asked

"If I don't want to?" Ai smirked

"Please" Ren begged

"Fine..I'm just joking" Ai giggled

Ai released the chain

"Thank you" Ren said

"No problem but don't make her angry again or she will use _it_ "

" _It_?" They asked

"You will know soon" Ai smirked

' _I feel that smirked is somehow dangerous…'_ They all thought

"Do you want me to heal your wounds?" Ai asked as she pointed to Asaka

"You can?" Asaka asked

"Sure"

Ai walked to Asaka and heal her wounds in an instant

"Wow…" They exclaimed

"Thank you very much" Asaka said

"No problem" Ai smiled "I'm decided that your power will be healing" Ai said with ease

"Huh…" Everyone exclaimed

"She is so dense" Leon said

They nodded

"Me and Aichi must be dense but if you make her angry, She will be more scary than I am you know~ So be careful " Ai admitted

"Okay….." They said

"Then I will leave her with you. .Protect her well you know" Ai smiled and fainted

Kai carried her before she falling to the ground and put her in her bed

"Huh…." Everyone said

"So Asaka your power is really healing?" Ren asked

"Looks like it, Ren-sama" Asaka said

"She really have power of healing" Naoki said

"Maybe we should let her choose our power back then" Shingo said

'Yeah…So we didn't have to waste time for search for our power" Kamui said

"Haish…" Kyou sighed

They sighed

Aichi started to wake up and see everyone in her room

"Good morning" She rub her eyes "Why are you guys doing here?" Aichi asked

"Ummm…you don't remember?" Miwa said

Aichi think about it and remember

"Ahh…" Aichi said

"Huh…" Everyone sighed

"Can we eat breakfast? I'm hungry" Naoki said

"If you say..I'm hungry too.." Kamui said

"Me too" Ren said

"I think we all hungry" Aichi giggled

"Then you should eat by now" Hikari said

Everyone shocked

"When the hell did you arrived?" Everyone exclaimed except Aichi and Kai

"I'm here since Aichi already wake up…Come on, I will take you guys to have lunch"

"Sure" They said

They proceed to the dining room to eat lunch

~After Lunch~

"Wow.. that was really delicious" Naoki said

"Yea…" Aichi said

"I'm surprised" Misaki said

"Who the one that cooked this ?" Miwa asked

"It's Hiroki" Hikari said

Everyone froze

"R-Really?" They exclaimed

Hikari nodded

"As expected, Don't judge books by it's cover" Leon said

They all laughed

* * *

 **Meanwhile in unknown place**

"Sorry I'm failed , Void-sama" One person said

"Huh….It's okay Zex" Void sighed

"I'm truly sorry" Zex said

"I told you it's okay…anyway I already start my plan" Void smirked

"Then …"

"Go to earth and help _him_ "

"Yes"

The two of them laughed evilly

* * *

Back at Aichi and the others

After they finish lunch, They started to training again but suddenly team Quatre knight appears

"Guys, we have a problem"

"What is that?" Aichi asked

"Earth is surrounded by black rings again and I predict it was Link joker" Sera said

"What?!" They exclaimed

"It's impossible" Miwa said

"No way.." Naoki said

"But isn't it gone already?" Kai asked

"We dunno too"

"I'm worried about the others…" Aichi said and shivered

"Let's go back" Ren said

"We must see the condition" Leon said

"Then let's go now" Misaki said

They nodded

"But how about Hikari and Hiroki?" Kamui asked

"Just leave them for a while" Miwa said

"Hurry up" Kai said

They teleport to earth to find out that the sky already dark and there are so many black gate in the sky. There are so many Link Joker unit

"No way…" They said

Aichi shivered because the dark energy is too much and She feel dizzy

"Aichi, are you okay?" Kai asked

"I'm fine" Aichi said weakly

"I think we should go to hide first before the Link Joker clan found out that we are here" Misaki suggested

"Okay" Naoki said

"But where are we going?" Kai asked

"Card capital?" Miwa asked

"Okay, Let's go" Leon said

They rushed to Card capital and found out that Shin isn't in there

"Where is Shin-san?" Misaki asked with worried face

"Dunno but if it is Shin-san, I think he will be okay.." Miwa said

"Aichi" Kai exclaimed

Everyone look at Kai that catch Aichi from falling

"Aichi" Everyone said

"Kai what happened?" Miwa asked

"I don't know…She suddenly collapsed and Her temperature is hot" Kai said

Misaki put her hands on Aichi forehead, She feel like her hands is burning up

"It's hot" Misaki exclaimed

"What should we do?" Kamui asked

"Just let her be" Kyou said

All of them stared at him

"What?!" Kyou said

"You just shut up" Kai said

"Cihh.." Kyou said

"First let her rest in my room and I will prepared the water and cloth" Misaki said

"Okay" Kai said

Kai carried Aichi to Misaki bedroom and put her in the bed. Misaki came

"You can go downstairs.. After I took care of her,I will go downstairs too"

"Okay.."

Kai go to downstairs .Meanwhile, Aichi put the cloth in cold water and put it on Aichi forehead. After that Misaki go to downstairs leaving Aichi alone. Suddenly there was a figure standing beside her, the figure carried Aichi like bride style and quickly teleported

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. Who is the figure that took Aichi? Find out in the next chapter and I hope you like the story..I appreciate if you write review for this story


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Everyone. I'm really sorry for the last update.. I'm on vacation one weeks ago so ~ Now I'm back with new chapter. I hope you like it and review this story I hope XD

* * *

After, Aichi was kidnapped, the others are still thought about this situation.

"How this is happened?" Miwa exclaimed

"We don't know, too" Misaki said

"Yea" Leon sighed

"Leon-sama" Jillian and Sharlene said

"Nee~ Can someone check on Aichi-chan?" Ren asked

Without answer, Kai stand up and walked towards upstairs. After several minutes, He came down

"Guys… we have a problem" Kai said

"What?" They said

"A-Aichi….is kidnapped by enemy" Kai said with regret face

"WHAT?!" They all shouted

* * *

Meanwhile in unknown place

Aichi was on the bed, still breathing heavily because her fever. Beside her, There was a figure beside her and behind the figure there was two person.

"You can leave now, Luke and Zex" The figure that beside Aichi said

"Yes, Kai-sama" They said as they leave

After they leave, Kai has full attention to Aichi and smirked. A red marked appear under his eyes

* * *

At Card Capital

"How..can this be?" Miwa sighed

"Onee-san.."

"We should search her now" Ren said with serious face

"I'm agree" Leon said

"But it was dangerous outside" Shingo said

"But Aichi's in danger" Naoki shouted

"But we cannot act so recklessly" Misaki said

The quatre knights stand up

"We will save Aichi-san on our own" Gillard said

"We will follow" Naoki exclaimed

"We cannot do that" Sera said

"Why not?" Kamui said

"You guys even cannot control your power yet" Neve said

They flinched

"But.." Naoki said

"You cannot" Ratie said

"Cih…" Kai said _'If I can control my power, Aichi will be easy to be rescued but ….'_ Kai thought

Suddenly there was two person enter Card Capital and they startled

"You guys! How can you not telling us that you guys are coming back here?" The first one said

"That's right" The second one said

"Sorry, Hikari and Hiroki but this is important" Miwa said

"You can tell us but what is this situation? The sky is dark.." Hiroki said

"Link joker.." Kai said

"Link joker…Huh.. why is it back…" Hikari said

"Back?" Everyone said

"Yup..We defeat it more exactly Ai is the one that defeat it..but I don't know how it's back.." Hikari continued

Then, Hikari and Hiroki noticed that Aichi wasn't there

"Where is Aichi?" Hikari said

Silent…

"Hello! I'm asking here!" Hikari shouted

"S-She being taken by enemy" Ren said

"WHAT!" Hikari and Hiroki shouted

"How can that happened?" Hiroki asked

"When we arrived, she was having a fever and we bring her upstairs and when Kai check, she already gone" Misaki explained

"We doomed" Hikari said as she put her hands on her forehead

"Yea" Hiroki sighed

"Why?" Miwa asked

"Messiah will kill us without doubt… Just wish that he will forgive us" Hikari said

Hiroki sighed

"We will go search for her" Hiroki said

"Sure… Let's go" Hikari said

"I will go search for her too" Kai said as he walked out of the door

"As expected of Kai" Miwa grinned

"Huh.." Misaki sighed

"Maybe we should search too" Leon said

"Yes, Leon-sama" Jillian said

"Of course" Sharlene said

"Sure~" Ren said

"Ren-sama" Asaka said

Tetsu sighed

"Cih" Kyou said

"Are you sure?" Gaillard asked

"Of course. Aichi is someone important to us" Naoki said

"For once I agree with you" Shingo said

"Then let's go"

"Okay"

They search for Aichi but the result is none, but they found the base that made by Maki that it became shelter for ordinary person. Maki told them that she made the base after Link Joker accident.

"Wow! You made this base by yourselves" Naoki said

"I have my own way" Maki said as she raised her glasses

"But you made this by yourselves is amazing" Misaki said

"Wow~" Ren said

Suddenly Kai enter the base with Aichi in his hand. He was sweating a lot and there was blood in Aichi clothes and some in the corner of her mouth

"Oi! Help me here" Kai shouted

They approach him

"What happened?" Miwa asked

"Don't ask now.. Just try to heal her" Kai said

"Then follow me to the infirmary room" Maki said

They followed Maki to the infirmary room as Asaka tried to heal Aichi

"So can you explained, Kai?" Miwa asked

* * *

Flashback start~

Kai was search for Aichi and found out that 2 people was carried her to the car ,It was Zex and Luke. I charged at them

"Who are you?" Zex said

Kai summoned his sword and slash them. Kai pick up Aichi and Aichi started to wake up

"Kai-kun.." Aichi said weakly

"Aichi, it's okay now" Kai said

Aichi nodded and look at Zex and Luke that they were holding a gun and ready to shot

"Look out" Aichi stood up and push Kai away

Two sound gunfire can be hear and Aichi fall down with blood from her mouth and her back. Kai eyes widened. Kai catch Aichi before she fall down

"A-Aichi" Kai stuttered

"K-K-Kai-kun….. I'm glad..you okay" Aichi smiled and fainted after that

"You will pay for that" Kai said

Fire surrounded Luke and Zex as they screamed and Kai run with Aichi carried bride style

"Please hang on Aichi" Kai said as he made way to card capital

When he arrived, He shocked to find no one inside and he check his phone and there was a opened and read

 _Kai, we are at Maki base. The location is here .If you found anything just come here._

 _From Miwa_

"Cih" Kai said

He made his way to Maki base

"Oi! Help me here" Kai shouted

Flashback end~

"That's what happened" Misaki said

Kai nodded

"R-Ren-sama, I'm finish healing her" Asaka said

"Good work, Asaka" Ren said

"Yes, Ren-sama"

"Can you leave me with Aichi alone?"Kai asked

They look at each other and get out from the infirmary. Kai sit beside Aichi and grip her hand

"Aichi.. I'm so sorry" Kai said

* * *

Inside Aichi dream

Aichi was hearing a voice

"Wake up, Aichi"

Aichi started to wake up and saw Ai

"Ai…" Aichi said weakly

"Are you okay? Ai asked

"I'm..fine" Aichi said

"Jezz… You are so reckless"

"I'm sorry…."

"You really like him?"

"Ummm..I like him a lot"

"Huh.." Ai sighed "Wake up now… He really worried about you"

"Okay"

Aichi dream end~

* * *

In Infirmary

Aichi started to wake up

' _Where am i?'_ Aichi thought

Aichi look at her right side to find Kai sleep while holding her hand. She smiled

"K-Kai-kun.." Aichi said as she touch his hair and smiled

Kai started to wake up and noticed that Aichi already wake up

"Aichi.. You already wake up" Kai said

"Umm.. Are you hurt?"

Kai lowered his head

"I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me. I don't deserve your love you know…"

"What are you talking about Kai-kun…" Aichi said as She kiss him and quickly released the kiss

"E-Eh?" Kai confused

"I love you… Even if you were in my position I'm sure you will do the same.. so don't say that you didn't deserve my love.." Aichi said as she start crying

"Aichi.." Kai said as he hug her "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Aichi said as she hug him back

Kai released the hug and wiped her tears

"I'm just glad that you are okay" Kai said

"Who is the one that heal me?" Aichi asked

"Asaka"

"So her power is healing"

Kai sighed "You are the one that told her that her power will be healing…"

"Me?"

"Yea"

"But I don't remember at all"

"Maybe you are to tired at that time" Kai said as he patted her head

"Maybe…"

"Now sleep" Kai said as she push Aichi head to the pillow

"Mou…" Aichi pouted

' _Cute'_ Kai thought

"Now rest.. You still have a little fever you know"

"Fine…Will you be beside after I wake up?"

"I will"

"Umm.."

Aichi closed her eyes and sleep. Kai sit beside her again and watch his girlfriend sleeping

* * *

That's the end of the chapter..I know maybe this chapter is little boring but I'm sure that the next chapter will be interesting


	4. Chapter 4

Guys... I will have take a break because i have to focus on my study. There will be an exam coming so I hope you understand. After that, I promised that i will continue my story and make new story so look forward for it XD


End file.
